Cinta Pandangan Pertama
by Dhita82
Summary: Aku tak pernah mengenal cinta. Tapi ketika aku bertemu denganmu ada yang aneh dihati ini/apakah itu cinta/RnR/DLDR/masih baru jadi mohon bantuannya


Disclaimer by **Masashi Kishimoto**-Sensei

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

Summary :: selama ini aku tak mengenal apa itu cinta tapi ketika kau ada di samping ku aku merasa rasa yang .. Belum pernah kurasakan , apa itu cinta ?

.

.

.

Tema umum, gaje, abal, ooc (mungkin), miss typo(s), dan teman teman sepermainannya :D cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu cody simpson _ angel

.

**HERE**

.

**WE**

.

**GO**

.

.

Cinta

Masa remaja identik dengan kisah percintaan dibaliknya.

Saat semua berjuang dalam hal pendidikan dan masa depan, tidak sedikit yang juga berjuang dalam membuat kisah asmara paling romantis bersama pasangan kekasih.

Dengan dalih ingin mempunyai masa masa paling indah disaat usia menjelang dewasa, kebanyakan justru lupa dengan yang namanya keseriusan.

Menjelaskan bagaimana seorang playboy atau playgirl di dunia remaja saat ini.

Well, tentu saja, mencicipi asam manis percintaan khas remaja adalah salah satu hal yang biasa untuk dijadikan pengalaman disaat tua nanti.

Cinta

Satu kata yang meruntuhkan seisi dunia dalam sekejap.

Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi jika merasakannya, bahkan istilahpun tak cukup.

Lihat saja ungkapan kata cinta yang tertulis dalam novel - novel remaja, pasti ditlis dengan sangat berlebihan.

Dan bukankah itu yang menjadi daya tarik bagi pembaca ?

Cinta

Sangat sulit didefinisikan.

Sebuah etimologi yang punya arti luar biasa dalam.

Dan setiap orang punya definisi berbeda beda tergantung terhadap apa yang dirasakan.

Yang jelas, cinta itu mempunyai energi positif dan sensasi tersendiri, meski tidak semua Berarti hal itu selalu berujung dengan kebahagiaan

Cinta

Pernahkah kau merasakannya ?

Cinta

Apa itu cinta ?

Apakah kau pernah merasakannya ?

..oOo..

Uchiha Sasuke seorang murid baru di Konoha Senior High School. Yap siapa yang tidak tau tentang Uchiha bungsu itu, seorang pemuda yang diciptakan oleh tangan tuhan yang sangat sempurna. Wajah tampan bak dewa, jenius, kaya, ditambah dengan menyandang nama Uchiha dibalik nama kecilnya. Sempurnalah hidupnya. Well beberapa orang selalu bilang mempunyai itu semua adalah hal paling sempurna yang ada didunia ini tapi bagi Uchiha Sasuke itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Ketika anak seusianya sudah merasakan manis pahitnya cinta ia harus disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan yang dikelola oleh eyang buyutnya –Uchiha Madara.

Yap kekurangan dari Uchiha Sasuke adalah masalah cinta. Walaupun dianugrahi wajah bak setampan dewa, bergemilang harta yang mungkin tak akan habis tujuh turunan, otak pintar yang bahkan setara dengan professor. Tak dipungkiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Bagaimana rasanya cinta, kapan cinta itu datang padanya, dimana cinta itu akan menghampirinya. Bukankah didunia ini tak ada manusia yang sempurna ? termasuk seorang Uchiha sekalipun.

Sekarang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan dikoridor Konoha Senior High School. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengambil kelas akselerasi seperti anikinya –Uchiha Itachi tapi ia tak mau. Walaupun orang tua dan kakeknya sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya untuk masuk kelas yang hanya menempuh 2 tahun itu tapi apalah daya Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang keras kepala. Alasan Uchiha Sasuke enggan masuk ke kelas akselerasi adalah karena ia hanya mau menjalani hidup seperti anak anak 17 tahun seperti dirinya.

Koridor Konoha Senior High School terlihat lengang dikarenakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. Sebenarnya seorang Uchiha selalu on time tapi dikarenakan Uchiha bungsu ini sangat tidak suka dengan keberisikan maka ia sengaja masuk telat. You know lah jikalau sang pangeran berjalan sendiri tanpa pengawalan maka pangeran itu akan. Huh membayangkannya saja sudah menjijikkan batin Sasuke.

Kaki jenjang Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan pintu berwarna coklat yang bertuliskan XI IPA 1, dengan santainya ia membuka kenop pintu itu.

Kriiet

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada pintu berwarna coklat itu. Hatake Kakashi –guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas tersebut pun sama dengan murid muridnya. Guru bermasker itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan tamunya yang terlambat itu.

"Kukira kau akan datang besok, yasudah silahkan masuk" katanya

Uchiha Sasuke yang berada didepan pintu pun masuk dan berdiri disamping guru bermasker itu. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Lebih tepatnya sih mata para siswi yang tak akanmelewatkan pahatan tuhan yang mendekati sempurna atau bahkan sempurna ? entahlah.

"Yah berhubung kita kedatangan 'tamu' tak diundang, jadi silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Uchiha-san" ujar guru bermakser itu sembari duduk kembali di tempat duduknya

Sasuke berjalan dengan gaya stay coolnya –memasukkan tangan dimasing masing saku celana- mata onyxnya menyapu semua penjuru kelas, ketika mata onyx itu menyusuri setiap sudut kelas yang akan menjadi kelas barunya itu, dengan tak sengaja mata onyx itu bertemu pandang dengan mata 'gadis itu'.

Sasuke seakan terperosok jauh kedalam mata indah 'gadis itu' tapi dikarenakan deheman keras dari sang sensei ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan sang 'gadis'.

"Hn. Hajimemashite watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke" sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah sensei yang sedang membaca buku itu "Sensei ?"

-Hatake Kakashi- Sang sensei mengalihkan matanya kearah Uchiha bungsu itu "Sudah selesai kah ?"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya memberi gumaman dan anggukan singkat

"Cepat sekali, yasudah kau boleh menempati bangku yang kosong"

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah bangku kosong tepatnya bangku kosong di sebelah pemuda berrambut spike kuning cerah itu. Selama di perjalanan (?) menuju bangkunya mata onyxnya tak henti hentinya melihat kearah gadis dipojok jendela itu –berhubungan tempat duduknya dibelakang sedangkan sang gadis tepat dipojok tengah tengah kelas- dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ketika sampai di bangkunya ia sudah di sambut dengan senyum 5 jari oleh pemuda berambut spike kuning cerah itu.

"Hay Teme lama tidak bertemu"

"Hn –Dobe"

Ya pemuda itu adalah –Dobe atau lebih kita kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang kelewat hyperactive. Kenapa mereka bisa kenal ? padahal Sasuke baru pindah ? pertanyaan yang mudah siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha ? dan juga partner sekaligus rival dalam dunia pembisnisan –Uzumaki- mereka berdua sangat dikenal dalam dunia perbisnisan, dan dalam dunia bisnis pasti setiap sebulan atau seminggu sekali pasti ada perjamuaan. Dan di perjamuaan tersebut seluruh keluarga akan berkumpul dan bertemulah mereka –Uchiha Dan Uzumaki-

oOo

Setahun sudah Sasuke belajar di Konoha Senior High School, dan sudah setahun pula Sasuke memperhatikan 'gadis itu' tentunya secara diam diam. Dan tak mungkin secara terang terangan, you know lah –Uchiha mempunyai harga diri selangit.

Dan selama setahun mengikutinya secara diam diam dari dimana dia tinggal, dengan siapa saja dia bergaul, makanan kesukaan, nama facebook dan twitter. Ok coret yang terakhir itu. Akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui siapakah gerangan gadis bermata indah yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu itu. Dan dia adalah ..

.

.

.

.

.

"DOR!"

"..!"

"Hahaha kau lucu Teme! Hahaha sekali kalilah kau keluarkan expresimu itu jangan kau pasang muka datarmu itu hahaha"

"Itu. Tidak. Lucu. Baka. Dobe."

GLEK

"E-Eh Teme t-tenang a-aakukan Cuma be-bercanda" Naruto memasang watadosnya dan memberi 2 jari –telunjuk dan tengah- kearah sahabat baiknya itu "hehe peace teme"

Sasuke hanya member deathglare pada sahabat sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Hehe sudah lah tatapan membunuhmu itu tidak akan mempan padaku. Kau ingat kan kalau aku teman kecilmu. Ehh tapi teme dari tadi kuperhatikan kau terus memperhatikannya"

Sasuke yang tadinya member deathglare kearah Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain –menghindar dari mata blue shapirre itu-

"Hn"

"Halah sudahlah Teme aku tau kok kalau kau dari pagi terus memperhatikannya"

"Hn tidak"

"Tsk. Keras kepala bahkan dikantin pun kau memperhatikannya kan"

"Tidak"

"Jangan bohong kau terus memperhatikannya sejak pertama kali masuk sini iya kan?"

"Tidak"

"Ck! Bahkan kau mengikutinya kan setiap pulang sekolah"

"Tsk! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak memperhatika ataupun mengikuti Haruno Sakura Dobe"

Naruto tersenyum atau –menyeringai "Aku tidak bilang loh kalau dia itu Sakura-chan"

Skak mat. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terjebak dalam pertanyaan bodoh sahabatnya itu. Padahal ia dikenal dengan cara bicaranya yang pedas dan bisa memutar balikkan fakta –mau disekolah ataupun dimeja rapat- tapi kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini hanya karena 'gadis itu'.

"E-eh i-itu aaargh sudahlah hentikan omong kosong ini!" sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya tapi tangan naruto menahannya

Naruto tersenyum sembari menyentuh bahu tegap Sasuke "Dekatilah jika kau mencintainya kawan"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya bingung dengan sahabat bodohnya ini. Dari mana ia tahu kalau aku .. batin Sasuke. "Aku Bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi sasuke" lanjutnya

-Ternyata

"Mungkin kau adalah orang yang tepat, aku sudah lama mengenal Sakura-chan"

-Sahabatnya itu

"Yah walaupun aku sempat menyukainya tapi .. Tolong cintailah Sakura-chan dari kekurangannya bukan dari kelebihannya"

-Selalu mengertinya

Dan Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan yang disampaikan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Setahun sudah ia selalu memeperhatikan gadis itu, gadis yang beruntung yang telah memikat hati Uchiha bungsu ini adalah Sakura Haruno. Nama yang indah seperti artinya bunga sakura di musim semi. Dan dari setahun ia bersekolah disini dan berkat informasi dari sahabat berisiknya yang selalu berceloteh ria tentang apa saja termasuk sakura, karena sahabat nya itu pernah menyukai gadis buble gum itu. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak dikarenakan hati sahabat berisiknya itu telah terpikat dengan hieres dari klan Hyuuga, -Hyuuga Hinata- gadis lugu, lembut, anggun, dan pemalu. Sangat kontras sekali dengan sahabatnya itu tapi perbedaan yang kontras itulah yang membuatnya saling melengkapi.

Sakura Haruno lahir di Konohagakure tanggal 28 maret, bukan dari keluarga yang terpandang seperti halnya Sasuke, Naruto ataupun Hinata. Dan satu hal yang perlu di ingat bahwa Sakura Haruno itu ..

.

.

.

.

-Bisu

Ya dia tidak dapat berbicara, bukan bukan dikarenakan bawaan sejak lahir tetapi dikarenakan suatu kejadian yang tak mungkin terlupakan oleh sakura. dan itu membuat ia menjadi trauma atau syok berat. Dan kejadian itu adalah yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Miris memang Sakura anak tunggal dan ia tak mempunyai sanak keluarga dimanapun. Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh tak bisa terbayangkan ia harus menjalani kehidupannya tanpa orang terkasih di sampingnya apalagi itu orang tuanya.

Semenjak kejadian itu ia tak lagi mau berbicara. Ia seakan hidup tetapi tak bernyawa. Lebih tepatnya kehilangan –Semangat hidup. Ketika sahabat berisiknya menceritakan itu sasuke sendiri sungguh terkejut. Pantas ia selalu membawa buku catatan itu ternyata batin sasuke. Maka dari itu sahabat berisiknya itu bilang untuk selalu mencintai kekurangannya bukan kelebihannya.

Sakura memang gadis berparas cantik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terpikat tetapi dari cara atau perilaku gadis itu yang ramah baik hati pintar dan tentunya ia rela berkorban. Pernah sekali ia mengikuti gadis buble gum itu ketika pulang sekolah dan ketika di perematan jalan ia menemukan seekor anak kucing yang sedang tidur di kardus lusuh, sepertinya kucing itu telah dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Mungkin dikarenakan iba ia memungutnya dan menjadikan peliharannya di rumahnya.

Sungguh Sakura adalah gadis idaman Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sangat terpikat dengan gadis bermatakan emerald itu

oOo

Iruka-sensei memberikan tugas kelompok tentang alam. Dan entah keberuntungan atau apa yang jelas di kelompok kali ini ia sangat..

.

.

.

.

-Bahagia

"Ok baiklah anak anak seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan tadi setiap kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang anak dan tugas ini harus kalian jadikan laporan dan berikan padaku selambat lambatnya seminggu dari hari ini, mengerti minna?"

"Mengerti sensei!"

"Baiklah sudah waktu jam pulang, selamat siang"

"Selamat siang"

Dan guru yang mempunyai tanda lebih tepatnya garis di pangkal hidungnya itu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Murid murid berhamburan keluar menuju rumah masing masing, mungkin beberapa ada yang pulang menuju rumahnya. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang mempunyai tujuan masing masing seperti

Shikamaru Nara

Ino Yamanaka

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Mereka berlima sedang menuju daerah hutan perbatasan antara Konoha-Suna . mereka mau mencari tugas dari Iruka-sensei mengenai alam dan mereka memilih untuk menelusuri apa saja yang ada di hutan khususnya tanaman obat.

"Ok kita akan membagi kelompok untuk mempermudah hasil kita, aku Ino Dan Naruto kesebelah timur Sasuke Dan Sakura sebelah barat nanti kita akan bertemu disini lagi"

"YOSH! OK"

Mereka semua berpencar dengan alibi untuk 'mempermudah pencarian tanaman obat'. Seperti yang direncanakan Sasuke Dan Sakura pergi kearah barat dan Ino Shikamaru dan Naruto kearah timur.

**Sakura Point Of View**

Shikamaru memberiku tugas dengan Uchiha ini. Yah walaupun aku sesungguhnya senang hehe. Yah dulu, dulu sekali waktu Uchiha Sasuke masuk pertama kali di Konoha Senior High School ini aku sempat bertatap mata dengannya. Kalau aku bilang aku tak menyukai pemuda bungsu Uchiha ini bohong besar. Siapa juga yang tidak suka dengannya tampan, kaya raya, cerdas, cool, dan garis keturunan Uchiha yang sudah terkenal seantereo Konoha atau bahkan dunia ? hah aku tak memperdulikan itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku ini gadis matre seperti halnya –Karin- senpaiku disekolah yang sangat munafik kenapa aku sebut munafik karena dia bilang dia suka dengan Sasuke tapi ketika ada sang Uchiha dihadapannya, ia maki maki. –grrrr siapa yang tidak geregetan dengannya. Hah tapi sudahlah lupakan saja.

-huh aku menghela nafas saja kalau mengingat nama dia. Oh ya kalian pasti sudah tau kalau aku ini –bisu. Ya aku memang bisu tapi tidak dari lahir, aku bukannya tidak bisa berbicara tapi aku trauma untuk berbicara, seakan akan kalau aku berbicara maka suara kesakitan itu dan darah darah itu semua ada disampingku. Aku tak mau mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian diamana kami-sama merenggut kedua orang tuaku. Tapi untungnya aku punya teman teman dan sahabat sahabat yang baik. Mereka memberiku semangat untuk terus hidup, semangat untuk tetap bersemangat, tetap ceria seperti dulu.

Tapi move on dari masa lalu tidaklah mudah. Seperti halnya putus cinta yang sulit untuk dilupakan. Walaupun aku tetap bersemangat untuk melanjutkan hidup, aku tak seceria dulu kadang ketika tepat pembagian raport nilai, aku sedih. Akan kubagi kebahagiaan aku ini dengan siapa. Bukannya bermaksud sombong tetapi aku bisa dikategorikan sebagai murid pintar. Yah walaupun kadang aku kalah dengan si pemalas shikamaru. Walaupuni a pemalas ia mempunyai IQ yang cukup tinggi. Bahkan Eintein si ilmuwan saja kalah, aku sampai heran dengannya, malas tapi pintar. Sangat jarang sekali ditemukan.

Tapi semenjak Uchiha itu masuk kekelas yang entah beruntung atau sial posisi sebagai anak terpintar setelah Shikamaru tersingkir olehnya. Ya aku kalah dengan Uchiha itu. Kenapa aku menyebutnya Uchiha ? kenapa bukan Sasuke saja seperti halnya Ino memanggilnya Sasuke-kun ? huh itu dikarenakan aku benci dengannya. Yah dibilang benci aku suka cara dia memendangku. Dibilang suka aku benci karena dia menggeser posisiku di dalam kelas. Argghh entahlah aku bingung.

Tapi entah mengapa semenjak acara tatap tatapan di hari pertama ia masuk. Ketika aku didekatnya hatiku seperti ada ribuan kupu kupu yang hinggap memenuhi rongga dadaku, dan selalu ia membuat kerja jantungku dua kali lipat. Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku ini. Pernah sekali aku bercerita dengan Ino –sahabat kecilku-. Dan walaupun aku anak yang tergolong pintar aku tak mengerti tentang yang ia ucapkan 'Pertahankan Perasaan Itu' itulah yang ia ucapkan tapi,

"Sakura kau mendengarkanku tidak ?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku . Huh ada ada saja aku batinku. Segera ku ambil kertas yang berada di saku bajuku dan segera ku tulis sesuatu.

**Ha'i gomen Uchiha-san aku tadi melamun**

Dan segera ia sodorkan kertas itu pada uchiha bungsu itu. "Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke"

Dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Yah mau bagaimana ia yang memintakan ? aku dan Uch ups maksudku Sasuke meneruskan perjalanan hingga..

**General Point Of View**

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti dari perjalanannya. Mereka berdua

.

.

.

.

-Terpesona

Hamparan bunga warna warni menyejukkan mata terpampang dimata kita. Dari warna putih, merah, pink, biru, dan lain sebagainya. Angin sepoi sepoi menemani mereka dan jutaan hamparan bunga itu. Dan tak terasa mereka menggumamkan kata –indah- dalam pengucapan mereka.

Sakura tak sadar melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke hamparan bunga itu. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan gerak Sakura pun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura berlari lari kecil sembari memutar mutarkan tubuhnya ala film india. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul ia seakan mengerti tentang kebahagiaan sakura. Andai Sakura bisa berbicara pasti ia akan berteriak sekencang kencangnya untuk keindahan lukisan tuhan ini batin sasuke.

Sakura yang memutar mutarkan tubuhnya itu tiba tiba jatuh. Dan itu membuat Sasuke panic, tanpa aba aba Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura yang terjatuh dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura

.

.

.

.

Tertawa tanpa suara.

.

Kecemasan Sasuke pudar melihat Sakura tertawa walaupun hanya tertawa tanpa suara. Helaian kelopak bunga itu jatuh ke arah wajah Sakura dan sepertinya Sakura tak menyadarinya. Sasuke yang mengetahui itu menundukkan badannya dan menyingkirkan kelopak bunga itu dari wajah putih mulus Sakura. Sakura yang merasa wajahnya di sentuh oleh tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu membuka kelopak matanya dan berhenti tertawa.

.

.

.

Onyx dan Emerald

Saling bertatapan seperti ketika saat pertama kali bertemu. Seakan ada kemistri antara mereka berdua. Entah keberanian dari mana Sasuke berani mengatakan

.

.

.

.

"Aishiteru Sakura"

.

.

.

Sakura yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Seakan tak percaya, setetes air mata turun dari mata emerald itu. Ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang seakan tak kuasa dengan ini semua. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis menghapus cairan liquid bening itu dengan ibu jarinya

.

.

.

"Jangan Menangis"

.

.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Melimpahkan semua kebahagiaannya itu dengan pelukan yang erat dan penuh kasih sayang itu dengan orang yang tersayang. Ia sekarang mengerti karena Ino pernah mengatakan bahwa 'Pertahankan Perasaan Itu Karena Itu Adalah Cinta'

.

.

.

"Jadi Sakura, Would you be my girl ?"

Setelah melepaskan pelukkannya itu. Sakura memeluk sasuke lagi dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-Kun"

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Author Note**

Hohoho bagai mana dengan karyaku ini ? jelekkah ? aku newbie di sini tapi suka narutonya udah lama lebih tepatnya shi sasukenya whahaha

Huh kayaknya feel nya gak kerasa ya huhuhu. Tapi ini udah semaksimal akuh. Yaudah lah Cuma beberapa huruf ajah yang mau aku sampaikan

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Saran kritik maupun flame diterima koq asalkan masuk akal

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster** :D


End file.
